The Chibi Scouts of Crystal Tokyo
by SailorSoul2
Summary: Four new scouts appear on the scene. Four new girls transfer to Rini's school....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon.....blah...blah...blah you know the drill.  
  
  
The Chibi Senshi of Crystal Tokyo  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Pluto looked concernedly at the four scouts. "Now are you sure about going to see Small Lady NOW?" "It's our duty to protect the princess. Besides we miss her very much." The leader said. "Alright. But be careful." The four senshi stood in a small circle. The said together:"Oh Guardian Chronos, Father of Time. Protect Us In The 4th Dimension. Guide us to the Path of Light!" The quartet flickered and flew through the Time Gate. 


	2. Four New Students!

Chibi Scouts  
by Sailor Soul  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Rini walked into her classroom. Maruro sensei told everyone to sit down. "Now, before we start our morning lessons, I would like to say that we have four new students. Please welcome them and treat them nice on their first day." She called up four names. "Kito Ruku." A girl with elaborate green hair and forest green eyes went up to the front of the room and waved to everyone. "Mizuko Noko." A girl with deep blue hair and cerulean eyes walked slowly up to the front of the room and bowed shyly. "Hiko Anama." A girl with long red hair and purple eyes stepped up to the front and bowed as well, only not so shyly. "And last, but not least, Aiko Meriko." A girl with blonde hair and golden eyes a small red bow in her hair waved happily and did a victory sign. "Alright then class. Let's start our lesson."  
  
AT RECESS/LUNCH....  
  
  
Rini and Hotaru walked up to the four new girls who were talking quietly. "Hi." "Huh?" The girl called Hiko lifted her head up. Aiko said hi back merilly. "Hello." Mizuko said. "Hi there." Kito said. "How are you?", the quartet said together. "We're fine." "I'm Rini and this is my best friend Hotaru." "I'm Kito." "I'm Mizuko." "I'm Hiko." "And I'm Aiko." "Wanna have lunch together?" Hotaru asked. "Sure." Hiko said. The Rini and Hotaru sat down with the new girls. 


	3. Battle! Four New Scouts!

The Chibi Scouts  
by Sailor Soul  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
The Sailor Senshi were walking home from school when they heard a scream and a bang. "Let's go!" Rini said. They ducked into an alleyway. "Moon Eternal Make UP!" "Mercury Crystal Power Make UP!" "Mars Crystal Power Make UP!" "Jupiter Crystal Power Make UP!" "Venus Crystal Power Make UP!" They transformed and ran to the battle scene. It was by a lake in the park. The monster was hideous. It had five arms and a claw on each end. There were eight eyes on it's face. It had eleven legs and a rusty red torso. The monster fired an energy blast from one of it's claws directed to Sailor Moon. "Sakura Lightning Strike!" Green and pink petal leaves destroyed the energy blast. The scouts looked up. Four small figures were standing on four lamposts. "Hey! We will not let you hurt the future Queen!" The Senshi gasped. The four figures jumped down. "Golden Love Energy!" A golden heart went to the monster's heart. It was kiled instantly. The four girls stepped up to the Sailor Senshi. "I am Sailor Chibi Mercury." A girl with blue hair and blue eyes said. "I am Sailor Chibi Mars." A girl with red hair and purple eyes said. "I am Sailor Chibi Jupiter." A girl with a green brunette and forest green eyes said. "And I am Sailor Chibi Venus." A girl with blonde hair and golden eyes and a red bow in her hair said. "We are the Chibi Sailor Scouts!" 


	4. BIG Discussion.(sort of)

The Chibi Scouts  
by Sailor Soul  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
"We must not stay here for long." Chibi Venus said. "Goodbye." They said together. The four "Chibi Scouts" left. Everybody went to their houses, after talking about it of course. They all met at Serena's house. "Who are these four girls? And what do they want?" Lita asked. "Well whoever they are, we should be careful." said Mina. "But guys," Raye said, "What if they're not enemies? What if they're from another dimension or something?" "I don't know.....I'll scan them the next time I see them." Big guess on who that is. "You know...if they're friends, then why don't we track them now? After all, it's not like they're going anywhere." Serena said. "True." They all replied. Raye used her psychic powers and Amy scanned them. Nothing. "AARGH! I can't sense ANYTHING!" Raye cried in frustration. "Oh come on guys. We're all tired. Why don't we meet up tomorrow?" Mina said. "OK." They all left. Rini went to her room. As she got into bed, she thought about those girls. She knew who they were. And why they were here. 'But...maybe I won't tell for a while. I'll have some fun while they're here.' She thought mischeviously. 


	5. Strange Vision! Mystery of the Chibis!

The Chibi Scouts  
by SailorSoul2  
  
Disclaimer:You know what goes here. Besides I really don't feel like writing the disclaimer right now.  
  
Authors Note:If your IQ is like Mina's then you will not understand this chapter(joke)  
  
Apology:Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in so long. My mom just passed away and I needed a long break from writing. Please wait. In the next few weeks I will be updating more.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Hiko, Mizuko, Aiko, and Kiko sat in their rented apartment. Aiko had used her transformation tomake everyone look like adults and rented an apartment. They knew it was the same one Lita was in. "Well.When are we going to tell our past mom's about us?" Aiko inquired. "Hmm," Hiko said. "Let's wait a little while. Then we can tell them." "I wanna move out of this stuffy apartment!," Kiko declared. "I wanna live with Mom!" "But we can't Kiko. At least not yet." "You are SO serious sometimes Mizuko even though you are the shyest person in the world!" "Well I'm not a bully like you Kiko Morino!" Mizuko and Kiko had started a tongue war. Aiko and Hiko both had sweat drops on their heads. Aiko got up. "I'm gonna watch TV."  
***  
The Senshi and the cats were all at Raye's temple discussing those four strange girls. "They must be good..." Serena pondered. "They tried to save me..." "Yes...but we have no idea who they are or where they came from, ne?" Lita said. "They COULD just be playing a trick on u-" Mina started. "No. They're children. They're Chibi Senshi for crying out loud! I mean, really." Raye countered. All of the senshi sighed. "Hmm..." "What is it Amy?" "You could do a fire reading..."   
  
Raye sat with the other senshi in her fire room. She started to chant quietly. The fire blared. Raye's sixth sense opened up as she saw the four girls. They were in their Sailor suits. Everything but their faces were clear. Then they stepped into the light. She saw the faces of four little girls. Then for no reason, the one with red hair burst into flame. Raye gasped inwardly. Then she saw that the girl wasn't hurt. She was smiling. The green-haired one was enveloped by lightning. The smallest one, with blue hair seemed to turn into ice. The last one, with blond hair was surrounded by golden hearts. Their planetary symbols appeared on their foreheads. Raye gasped. She knew those symbols. And the red-haired one made of fire had her symbol! The firey-haired child opened her mouth. 'We are...' That was all that Raye saw. The vision ended. She caught a glimpse of Serena's face before she passed out.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Author's Note:Hahaha! I LOVE giving you guys cliffhangers! It is so fun! Anyway, review, read, adn whatever Puh-leaze???^_^ 


End file.
